


Dirty Work

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the way Jax had ever pictured waking up in Tara's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for the start of 1.09 _Hell Followed_. Thanks to tanaqui for betaing, even when she has no idea who these people are. _Exactly_ 500 words, according to OpenOffice.

The smell hit Jax before he'd even opened his eyes: blood, sex, fear.... The reek of death: cloying, heady. Scent of his fucking _life_.

He desperately wanted a cigarette to banish the taste the smell created in his mouth, but the pack was in his jeans, discarded somewhere on the floor, and he didn't want to wake Tara. She was nestled in the crook of his arm, like she belonged there. He squinted down; a small wrinkle marred her otherwise smooth forehead. Was she dreaming? What would she say when she woke up?

What did he _want_ her to say? Thank you? Jax rolled his eyes at himself.

He twisted his head, but he couldn't see the body. All he could make out was the tip of the blood stain on the wall, a rusty brown splatter against the white. He didn't think scrubbing would do it; that wall was gonna need a new coat of paint.

He stared at the stain. He'd killed men before, in shoot-outs and gunfights, but not like this. Not... so _personal:_ pulling the trigger in a red rage of fury, point-blank, a single shot to the head.

And never in his ex-girlfriend's bedroom....

Huffing a quiet laugh at his own expense, he turned back to look at the ceiling. Kinda morbid, huh? Sleeping with her while the body of her stalker ex lay a few feet away, sightless eyes glazed over. That seemed more Tig's M.O. Definitely wasn't how he'd imagined their reunion, back when he'd first learned Tara had returned to Charming. Yet, last night, it had made perfect sense. Something to do with adrenaline, he reckoned.

Light started filtering through the curtains. He'd have to move soon if he wanted to get rid of the body without being seen. He ran down a checklist of actions in his mind: wrap it in one of Tara's sheets, use the Cutlass to take it out to the woods, bury it deep in the ground so the animals couldn't get at it. Somewhere where it'd never be found....

Christ, he needed a smoke.

Tara shifted in his arms, making a small noise before her eyes fluttered open. He glanced down at her. "Hey."

Confusion clouded her gaze for a second, before it lifted, only to be swiftly replaced by fear. He hated seeing that. She started up, but he held her back, feeling her trembling under his hand.

"Is he...?" she whispered.

Jax shot her a rueful grin. "Still dead." He trailed his fingers along her spine, trying to ease the tension from her body, and dipped his head to plant a quick kiss in her hair. "Don't worry, you're safe."

She offered him a watery smile in return and rested her head back on his chest. But she didn't relax; her body under his palm was still as tight as a coiled spring. Jax sighed. He'd done all he could, but he suspected it would be a long time before Tara felt safe again.


End file.
